


Clown Husbandry: Party Clowns

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Series: Caralee's Clown Husbandry [2]
Category: Clown Husbandry
Genre: Clown husbandry - Freeform, Party Clowns, Research Paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: A scientific paper on party clowns, written by Caralee the Clown Wrangler.
Series: Caralee's Clown Husbandry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907380





	Clown Husbandry: Party Clowns

Common Party Clown ( _ pars communis clara ridiculam _ ):

Party Clowns are a common entertainment clown, used for entertainment, normally for children.

They are descended from carnival clowns ( _ commune lucidus magna mauris _ ), originally bought as exotic pets and then selectively bred for docility. They are docile and hard to agitate, but are capable of harm if not trained properly.

Party clowns are typically slim, sleek, and well-built for both acrobatics and basic play. They tend to have bright and colorful markings, different for each clown.

Party clowns diet consist of mostly candies and leftovers, and they are opportunistic omnivores that will scavenge dead bodies. 


End file.
